The invention relates to a vehicle testing device for carrying out various tests on a vehicle.
Such vehicle testing devices are known. For example in the field of testing brakes, devices are used which are also designated as xe2x80x9croller test standxe2x80x9d and check the brake performance of a motor vehicle located on the test stand by decelerating the driven rollers through the vehicle brakes.
Numerous vehicle testing devices are known for use in garages which typically include test devices for brakes, tracking, axle play and steering play as well as also for shock absorbers. Normally, the individual test components are arranged in succession along an inspection line. The spatial requirements for such an inspection line is great so that smaller repair shops frequently are not in a position to offer a complete testing of the relevant parameters. Moreover, an underfloor installation of such an inspection line is very costly as respective wells must be provided in the floor of the garage for accommodating all successively arranged testing devices. Finally, also the high manufacturing costs for the inspection line comprised of a relative great number of individual components have to be taken into account, resulting in high purchase prices.
European Pat. No. EP-B-0 373 653 describes a vehicle testing device, with the tires of the vehicle being placed on movable supports, and with the supports for the vehicular wheels on each vehicle side arranged on a pair of movable platforms which are disposed in parallel relationship on opposite sides of a measuring reference line. The pairs of supports on the front wheel side and on the rear wheel side and the pairs of movable platforms are movable symmetrically in the direction of the vehicular width to or away from respective supports points of the supports and the platforms, respectively, whereby the support points are arranged approximately on the measuring reference line. As a consequence of its complexity, this device could not succeed in the market for garage equipments.
European Pat. No. EP-A-0 124 258 discloses a vehicle testing device according to the preamble, having rollers which are movable in axial direction. In this vehicle testing device, a third roller is arranged in the area of wheel contact in parallel relationship to the axially movable driven rollers and is provided with means for determining and indicating the axial displacement of the third roller. This device allows determination of the track of the vehicle.
German Pat. No. DE-A-27 35 925 discloses a test device for motor vehicles which includes two rollers arranged at a predetermined distance in parallel relationship to one another, with a third roller as test roller being arranged between both rollers in frictional contact with the wheel. This device allows various measurements of a motor vehicle; however, there are no provisions for shock absorber measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,361 discloses a device for transmitting vibrations to a vehicle, with a third xe2x80x9crollerxe2x80x9d of rectangular cross-section being arranged between two rollers for simulating bumpy roads.
The European Pat. No. 0 747 688 based thereupon and published subsequently describes a vehicle testing device which includes a support element between two rollers and is shiftable in vertical direction for permitting a testing of the suspension and the damping of a vehicle. However, this device does not allow a track measurement.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a vehicle testing device which allows execution of as many tests as possible on a vehicle while yet requiring as little space and costs as possible.
This object is attained according to the invention by a vehicle testing device for executing several tests on a vehicle, with the tires of the vehicle being respectively placed on two driveable rotatable rollers, wherein an axially shiftable third roller is arranged between the two rollers in a wheel contact plate which is displaceable in vertical direction and disposed above a shock absorber testing device, with the full contact force of the wheel bearing on the wheel contact plate during the shock absorber test, and with means for measuring the axial displacement of the third roller being provided.
Through this measure, a track measurement and shock absorber test can be executed in the area of the rollers in addition to the common brake test. This saves installation costs and space as the demand for additional space to install the shock absorber testing device is very moderate.
It is within the scope of the invention that the driveable rotatable rollers are displaceable in axial direction.
In this manner, it is possible, again without any need for further space, to check in addition axle play and steering-wheel play.
Suitably, the axial shifting capabilities of the driveable rotatable rollers is lockable.
It is also advantageous, that the driveable rotatable rollers are displaceable in axial direction in parallel disposition to one another.
It may also be provided that the driveable rotatable rollers are axially displaceable in opposite direction.
It is within the scope of the invention to allow an underfloor installation of the vehicle testing device.
Furthermore, it is suitable that the vehicle testing device can be installed on a lifting platform.